


Where we are Now

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: Guzma is the Bug Trial Captain at last! However, what exactly does the future hold for him, Plumeria, and Moon?





	

It was amazing how one single person could direct your path in life for better or worse. Guzma’s father had started him on a downward spiral of anger and violence. Lusamine had taken advantage of Guzma’s desperate longing for an adult to recognize his strength and show him positive attention.

With these two influences it was truly remarkable how still Guzma was able to trust someone enough to at last pull himself out of the hole he was in and start making something of himself. It was easier to open up to a child, though, especially one as honest and kind as Moon. She set off the entire chain of events that brought him to where he was now: The Bug Trial Captain.

Guzma didn’t care one bit he was nearly double the age of the youngest Captain and technically shouldn’t have his position; he was going to live his dream. Po Town was still as vacant as could be, becoming a truly eerie place with the Grunts having slowly taken their leave.

At Guzma’s party a few former Grunts had said they’d be glad to move back in, assist Guzma in preparing his trial, and would tell the others to see if there was any interest in re-joining them. They wouldn’t be back immediately, however, leaving just Guzma and Plumeria to return to the unusually empty and quiet Shady House.

Guzma was so relieved the two of them had been able to pick up right where they’d left off. He knew he’d let way too much time pass between when he’d disbanded Team Skull and they’d parted ways. It was a cowardly and terrible thing to do.

Plumeria may not have been as forgiving if not for Moon. She was already a bit jealous and upset the youngster seemed to have taken her place until she learned the truth from Alola’s Champion: Guzma was so worried of her thinking he was a wuss to admit to her what he had to Moon. He didn’t care much if Moon thought he was a softy. His main concern was that Plumeria’s opinion of him wouldn’t change for the worst.

Moon may have taken the “Little Sister” role in Guzma’s life, but Plumeria would always be his best friend. If she’d still have him, that it is. Having that knowledge Plumeria was able to completely quash any hard feelings that she had. In fact, she could see the appeal of hanging around Moon and might have to ditch Guzma from time to time so they could have some one-on-one time too.

Although the rain had let up, inside the rundown mansion Murkrows had wandered in and attempted to make themselves at home, putting up a fight when the two of them attempted to chase them out.

“I hope that’s all of them…” The last thing Plumeria wanted was to be awakened by one of them pecking at her head. Despite her concern she remained as cool and stoic as ever.

“Maybe we should both sleep in my room just in case.” Guzma knew full well what Pokemon with beaks could do thanks to Moon’s grouch of a starter partner.

Plumeria agreed. “I’ll meet you there; I want to check and see if anything’s mess with my room. I left a few things behind.”

Guzma nodded and started on his way.

Caught up in reminiscing as he walked slowly through the mansion Guzma hadn’t gotten very far up to his room when he heard a “Boo!” behind him as both of his sides were poked, making him yelp and turn in a panic, nearly falling over backwards.

Plumeria chuckled. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“Tch…” Guzma sulked as he put his hands in his pockets and continued walking, shoulders slumping.

“I thought you were going to stop slouching?”

“Hard habit to break.”

They reached Guzma’s room, the two of them having no issue sharing a bed since it was so large. This time was much different, though; Guzma was shocked when Plumeria slid in close to him with barely inches in-between.

“I thought of you almost everyday,” Plumeria confided quietly. “I may have bettered myself but none of it seemed worth it without you.”

“Plumes…” Guzma was so happy to have her back with him. She’d let her hair down for the night and he couldn’t resist reaching forward and brushing a stray strand out of her face. “I missed ya too. I just couldn’t…”

“I know, and I’m not mad. I’m not letting you go ever again, though.”

Plumeria kissed Guzma’s lips, he all to enthusiastic to return her affection.

That night wouldn’t be one for resting.

It took a lot more work getting Po Town back into suitable living condition than when they’d wasted so much time wrecking it and spraying graffiti everywhere. It wound up months to get it all washed up, repairs made, and Guzma even managed to get the chandelier back up with Kukui and Molayne’s help. No one could say he was cutting any corners!

Guzma’s trial couldn’t be nearly as dangerous as he’d first envision, but he managed to settle on something he liked with Moon and Plumeria helping him brainstorm.

Any challengers would have their speed and stamina challenged by having to sneak up and chase Wimpods around in areas a bit too cramped for them to use Tauros’s aide “to cheat“, as Guzma put it, Moon sticking her tongue out at him in response. They’d catch the creatures and find it was either carrying a fairly useful item or a clue as to where to search next to find Golisopod, Guzma’s Totem Pokemon.

It seemed like a fairly frustrating challenge at first, but the Wimpod who carried the note with the final clue was easy to spot once he came into view; that shiny red shell made it unmistakable that he was carrying something valuable.

Guzma was a bit disappointed his newly evolved Volcarona was deemed to tough of a Totem Pokemon to use since it was quite the rare and powerful Pokemon with only a handful of weaknesses and a fair amount of resistances. Still, he made sure to toughen his Golisopod plenty. He wouldn’t be just giving away his Buginium Z crystals to just any challenger!

Guzma took his job as Trial Captain seriously. Only… He hated how during times when there was an abundance of kids he had to stay put and hope that Moon would come out to see him if she weren’t too busy. It got to the point where he assigned two helpers to go and just spend time at Moon’s house, helping out in any way they could, and returning at the end of the day to tell him how she and their mother were doing. It wound up being a job his helpers would fight over since they were treated so nicely.

A few years passed and Po Town suddenly began use as much more than just simply a Trial location.

Guzma was out taking a walk when he heard the faint sound of a child sobbing nearby. Soon enough he found a little girl crying her eyes out, bruises all over her body, her bare arms looking like someone had grabbed her hard enough to leave ones that looked like finger marks.

Upon first seeing Guzma the girl looked terrified and that she wanted to run. Guzma completely towered over her and he still dressed in a way that could leave him mistaken for a thug.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Guzma kept his distance and his voice softened as he squatted down to make eye contact. “Who did all that?”

“M-my dad…” She whimpered before it turned into a wail. “I… I don’t want to go back home!” Her tears turned into torrents running down her cheeks.

There were plenty of vacant rooms left in Shady House. Guzma didn’t even need to think about it; this girl was coming home with him to be properly taken care of.

“Ya don’t have to,” Guzma replied. “I know I ain’t much to look at but I know what it’s like to be in yer shoes. I’m Guzma, the Bug Trial Captain of Po Town and I got a nice place ya can stay in and my girlfriend would love having someone to look after again. What’s yer name?”

“A-Abigail.”  
  
“Nice to meet ya, Abby.” Guzma reached slowly reached out his hand, the girl timidly shaking it. “What do ya think? Wanna come back with me?”

Abigail nodded, allowing Guzma to scoop her up so he could carry her. With how little she was there was no way she’d be able to keep up with him; even now Moon had to walk at a brisk pace to keep up with his normal strides.

Despite complaining about the noise Nanu continued to live in the police station near Po Town. He was Guzma’s first stop when he returned, wanting to make sure he could have the OK to just take in a kid and not get into any trouble. After hearing what Abigail had to say about her home life, Guzma’s blood boiling as he listened in, Nanu wouldn’t allow the child’s parents to ever take custody of her again.

Plumeria reacted just as Guzma expected, showering Abigail with affection the moment she heard what happened. Finally Abigail smiled to get a hug from the older girl. Once Abigail was up to it Plumeria was absolutely going to take the child on a shopping spree and get her all sorts of cute outfits. In the meantime, she gave the girl a few of her own Poke Dolls to put in her room.

“Mr. Guzma…?” After being sure it was everything Guzma promised it would be the girl got his attention by gently tugging on his jacket.

“Need anything?” Guzma asked kindly.

“I’m scared that with me gone my dad will start beating up my brother. Can we go get him…?”

And so it began, Po Town’s second function as operating as a safe haven for abused and neglected children. Word spread and Guzma leapt into the action like a Pyroar protecting her cubs whenever he heard of a child in need. Thankfully child abuse wasn’t a wide spread problem in Alola, but Guzma still wound up with a group of six to look after.

However, his appearance was just too much for youngest one to handle; Guzma would have to make some changes. He completely ditched his glasses, let his hair go back its black color, and he didn’t wear eye shadow anymore. Thankfully this was enough to stop her from getting scared whenever he was around.

Guzma may have had enough people to make sure the kids always had someone around to supervise and tend to their needs, but money became a problem again. Gladion had approached Guzma after his party to celebrate him becoming a Trial Captain and had asked if there was anything he could do to make up for his mother’s manipulation. At the time Guzma turned him down since he had a lot to be sorry for himself, but maybe the Aether Foundation could spare a bit money again to this time help ensure the well being of kids instead of criminal activities?

Gladion didn’t hesitate to say “yes” when asked, a radiant smile on his face from how thrilled he was with Guzma’s idea, he and professor Wicke becoming frequent visitors to Shady House to play with the kids.

As to be expected most of the kids wound favoring Moon after Plumeria and Guzma. “Miss Moon! Miss Moon!” they could all be heard excitedly shouting whenever she came, begging to see her Pokemon or to hear her tell a story about the adventures she and Guzma had together (sometimes much to his embarrassment).

Oddly enough, Nanu found himself to be high up there on the list the kids wanted to play with as well. He’d grumble things like “I never asked for this…” and yet his door was always open to the children, letting them play with his Meowths and Persian.

As much as Nanu complained, he never forgot a single child’s birthday and could be counted on to show up for Christmas as well. He never stayed long but his presence was always appreciated.

One day a child named Cody went missing. Try as they might, no one could find him. Of course it had to be him, the quietest of the bunch, who never made any noise at all and spoke only when he needed too.

The last thing Guzma wanted to do was alert Nanu of what had happened, fearing he’d be severely chastised, but he ran out of options. Upon entering Nanu’s home there happened to be Cody, sitting close to Nanu and listening intently as the older man shared pictures with him in a photo album.

“There ya are!” A relieved smile came over Guzma’s face. “It’s fine if ya come here, Cody, but ya gotta tell somebody!”

“Sorry, sir…” Cody nearly whispered, bowing his head.

“Hey, I ain’t mad!” Guzma was quick to assure. “We were worried is all! Ya ain’t in trouble, but it’s snack time, so hurry on back to the house.”

Cody nodded before looking up at Nanu. “Thank you, sir. Can you finish telling me about how you first met your Persian later?”

“You really want to listen to an old man drone on about such boring things?” Stoic and unenthused looking as ever, Nanu’s face completely hid how surprised he was to be of any interested to someone so young.

Cody smiled. “Yes, please!” He hopped off the couch and hurried past Guzma for the door.

“Sorry if he was botherin’ ya,” Guzma said once the door shut. “Do the kids come over too much? I can tell ‘em not too.”

“I like that one,” Nanu replied. “He appreciates peace and quiet. He has an impressive attention span for his age.”

Guzma agreed. “Still hard to get him to open up, but he’ll listen to ya for hours. Loves it when ya read to him so I’m not surprised he wanted to see yer photo album.” Guzma chuckled. “I think I darn near read every book we have to him at least three times a piece.”

“Guzma…” Nanu paused for a moment, thinking over exactly what he wanted to say. “I had my doubts at first, but you’re doing a great job with those kids. If I remember correctly, Cody didn’t talk at all when you first brought him here?”

“That’s right.”

“You really should be recognized for everything you’ve done. I know that Kahunas typically keep their positions until they pass on, or are unable to do it, but I really am tired of all this.” Nanu sighed, suddenly looking even older in an instant. “I never wanted to be one in the first place. I want to live here and not have to worry about battling any island challengers anymore. What do you say we get the Tapu to give you my place as this island’s Kahuna?”

Guzma was completely shocked, his mouth agape. Nanu had spoken about such a thing in the past, but Guzma hadn’t been entirely sure if he were joking or not. Now here Nanu was, looking more serious than ever despite his frown and half-lidded eyes.

The thought of the Tapu judging him made Guzma feel uneasy, but the worst that could happen was that it would refuse their request, right…?

  
“You’re back late!” Plumeria had been waiting by the door all this time about an hour after Cody returned home with no Guzma in sight. “What were you doing?”

“C’mere,” Guzma beckoned quietly, leading her to an empty room. “Plumes…” He placed his hands on her shoulders, trembling from excitement. “I-I’m a Kuhana now! I never thought it would get any better than this but Nanu has finally had enough and the Tapu was alright with it! I wish ya could’ve seen it!”

“Guzma!” Plumeria gave him a quick peck on the lips, just as thrilled as he was. “You deserve it! I… I’m so happy for you!” Genuinely emotional Plumeria wiped a tear out of her eye. “It’s everything you ever wanted!”

“Almost.”

“Huh?” What more could there possibly be?

Guzma fished around in his pocket and got down on one knee, opening up a small box with a ring inside. “Will ya marry me, Plumeria?”

Plumeria gasped, covering her mouth in shock, before quickly regaining her composure. “Hmph.” She smirked. “It’s about time you asked me!”

Guzma slipped the ring on her finger before he stood and kissed her. NOW he had everything he ever wanted.  
  
Time seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye with suddenly a total of ten years behind them and Guzma was happier than he’d ever been. Married to his best friend, he wound up with a large loving family, an Island Kahuna… What could possibly spoil this?

“Guzma… I need to tell you something…”

“Yeah? I have something to tell you too!”

Guzma was so excited to share his news he didn’t notice right away that Moon had a slight, worried frown on her face. It was only when she went first that he slowly realized he wasn’t going to like what she had to say.

“I… I’ve decided that I’m going to be leaving Alola for awhile…” It was difficult to tell Guzma this, Moon unable to hold eye contact.

“Oh!” Guzma didn’t seem concerned at first. “Ya going back where you came from a bit? Might be a nice change of scenery!”

“Not just back to Kanto. I feel like there’s nothing more for me to do here. I’m still the Champion, I’ve caught and raised every type of Pokemon on this island, and I’ve been feeling so restless… I want to journey all over and see new Pokemon and experience different challenges.”

Guzma still wasn’t understanding. “You’re gonna do great! Go show those other regions Alola’s got the strongest trainers!” Then Guzma thought about it more. “Er, wait… How long ya gonna be gone for?”

“I fully intend to come back here; Alola is my home now where all my friends and family live, but…” It was hard for her to continue. She knew what would happen. “…It might be years.”

Guzma’s face sunk. Barely days went by where he didn’t have some form of contact with Moon whether it was face-to-face or a report from one of his helpers. For her to be gone so long with maybe just some letters and a video chat… Could he really handle that? He adored this girl so much, but to say anything to discourage her would be selfish. He was only where he was at now because of her; denying Moon her owns dreams would be reprehensible. She was looking at him with concern and anticipation; he had to say something now.

It took a lot of effor but Guzma managed to swallow the lump in his throat. “I’m gonna miss ya somethin’ awful but I understand. Just try not to forget about big bad Guzma when you’re gone, alright?”

Moon smiled and nodded. “That will never happen! I’ll be leaving in two months; I just wanted to tell you early because I want us to find a day we can have all to ourselves before I go. I know it might be hard for you, but…”

“We’ll find one! We’ll have ourselves one helluva day we can think back on and smile when we wish we could be together.”

“Yeah!” Moon cheered. “Oh! What did you want to tell me?”

“I…” Guzma hesitated, thinking better of it. “Ya know, I don’t even remember! Must not of been important.”

That was then, this was now. The time Moon had left on Alola was over before Guzma knew it and he and a small group were saying goodbye to her. Despite being the one to leave herself at one point Lillie was having a hard time keeping it together while wishing Moon a safe journey; her dearest friend would be gone even longer than she was.

They all knew the bond between Moon and Guzma was something truly special, and it would be the hardest for the two of them, so eventually they left the two to have a final chat before her departure.

At first the two only stood there looking at each other. This was really happening, they were about to be further apart than they’d ever been since meeting one another.

“Ya just make sure to take care of yourself and be safe,” Guzma said at last. “I know yer a tough girl, but ya can be a little reckless.”

Moon smiled. “I’m not worried; I have my lucky charm to protect me.” She pulled out the Dawn Stone Guzma had given her after the battle they’d had on the beach together so long ago.

“Ya still have that?!” Guzma was amazed.

“Of course I do! Guzma, I…” Moon felt her eyes tearing up, blinking ton keep them at bay. “I love you.”

“I love ya too, kiddo.”

The two of them hugged each other tightly.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Guzma,” Moon reminded gently as she held onto him. “I’m as old as you were when we first met!”

She was right, but Guzma could never stop viewing her as that spunky, friendly, sometimes a little irritating pre-teen. She’d only grown an inch in all this time and hadn’t changed all that much.

As they let each other go Moon gave Guzma a small kiss on his cheek and he in turn gave her one on her forehead. This was when the reality of what she was about to do hit Moon and she felt hesitation and regret at once.

“It’s… It’s not too late…” Now she didn’t know what to do. “Guzma, I don’t have to go, I can…”

Guzma reached into his jacket pocket, grabbed Moon’s wrist, and turned it palm side up to place a Net Ball into it.

“I always wanted a Heracross,” Guzma informed. “They never showed up in Alola. Yer gonna catch me one with that ball and bring it back to me, alright? Don‘t ya come back until ya do!”

Moon stared at it for a moment. “OK,” she agreed at last. “But… I don’t want to say good-”

“Then don’t. Even if it’ll be awhile we’ll see each other again.”

“Right… Guzma, I’m so proud of you. If it was anyone that was being “beaten down” when we first met it was you both by other people and yourself. After what happened you really showed how strong you were by dusting yourself off and not letting that stop you. You’re the best big brother in the world and I’m going to brag about you everywhere I go.”

Guzma stayed put as he watched Moon board the ferry, lingering long after it had departed and disappeared over the horizon. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there when he suddenly noticed Plumeria was beside him.

“I miss her already, Plumes,” Guzma said as he put his arm around her.

“I know.” Plumeria snuggled against him. “Did you tell her?”

Guzma shook his head. “I’m sorry; she never woulda left if I told her she was gonna be an aunt.”

“It’s lucky I’m not showing yet.”

“Yeah…” Guzma placed his hand on Plumeria’s stomach. “Is that bad? Are ya gettin’ enough to eat?”

Plumeria chuckled. “It takes time, Guzma. I can cover this little bump easily for now; it’s close to the end where there’s nothing I’ll be able to do with it.” She sighed. “I am feeling tired, though. Let’s hurry and get some groceries so we can go home. Thanks to a certain someone the kids all still think drinking Tapu Cocoa is the coolest thing… Not to mention I think they’ve brought home every Wimpod and Salandit in Alola by now.”

The two of them laughed; those kids looked up and adored them so much. It was both adorable and exhausting how they liked to copy everything they did. Now to be having a child of their own… Guzma was both nervous and ready. Plumeria had assured him over and over he’d be an excellent father before going off birth control.

Now with Moon gone they had a lot of people to share the news with, including Guzma and Moon’s doting mother would be thrilled she would be having a grandchild to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... I so hope everyone is satisfied with my take on this... I honestly do picture Guzma becoming just a big softy who's a hit with kids but takes Pokemon very seriously and is still determined to "beat down" any challenger in that regard.
> 
> What's your opinion? What do think Guzma's future would be?


End file.
